<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Origins of a Terrible Idea by Kantayra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139079">The Origins of a Terrible Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra'>Kantayra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We used to have such glorious hatesex until I got frenemy-zoned!"</p>
<p>Missy &amp; Simm!Master in a bar. Just chillin’. (Like villains.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Simm) &amp; Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Origins of a Terrible Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just posting some snippets &amp; things that I have saved.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: "We used to have such glorious hatesex until I got frenemy-zoned!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We used to have such glorious hate-sex!” Missy snatched the bottle of Scotch from the skeletonized hand of the ex-innkeeper. “You’d know. You got <em>all</em> the hate-sex.”<br/><br/>“To be fair”—the Master held out his glass—“my Doctor would let you stick <em>anything</em> in his mouth.”<br/><br/>Missy sighed nostalgically. “Of course I’d get the prude.”<br/><br/>“Have you tried murdering his companions?”<br/><br/>Missy took another deep swig, made a face, and nodded. “Tried it once. He abandoned me on Skaro to the mercy of the Dalek army.”<br/><br/>“That’s progress! He still hates you!”<br/><br/>“And then he didn’t turn up for my next <em>seven</em> attempts at universal domination. Can you imagine? I just sat there, waiting, finger hovering over the nice red button that would destroy the universe. <em>Bored</em>. I eventually had to get myself sentenced to execution by some byzantine imbeciles who demanded another Time Lord carry out the deed. And even then, once he got me locked in the Vault, completely at his mercy, what does he do?”<br/><br/>“Nothing?”<br/><br/>“<em>Exactly</em>! What kind of arch-nemesis doesn’t take advantage?”<br/><br/>“I certainly did.”<br/><br/>Missy smiled at him fondly and pinched his cheek. “We were such a good best enemy, weren’t we? But not him. No, he just tells me how to be <em>good</em>. I think I might even be… Oh dear.” She choked up. “I think I’ve been <em>frenemy-zoned</em>!”<br/><br/>“There, there,” the Master soothed her. “Tell you what. Let’s come up with a terribly ill-thought-out and comically evil plan that will <em>force</em> him to save us from our own allies.”<br/><br/>“Well,” Missy conceded hopefully, “it’s certainly worked before.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>